A Ball of Fluff
by Sarahbob
Summary: Enjolras was having a bad day. A very bad day. Everyone and everything seemed to be against him. After a fight with Grantaire he furiously leaves the Café only to trip over a small black creature. Who knew it would only take a small ball of fluff to break through the marble mask of the fearless revolutionary leader?
1. Chapter 1

_(Hi everyone! I feel like I need a sort of fluffy, sweet escape from my quite depressing stories of late. So here's a one-shot of Enjolras and a kitten. Hope you like it, though it might not make any sense...If many of you like it, I might change it into a fluffy two or three-shot.)_

Enjolras saw red. Never had Grantaire been able to drive him so mad that he had decided to just leave the Café himself instead of sending the drunkard away. Admittedly, he didn't really know what the fight had been about. Of course it started with sarcastic comments and cynical snorts from Grantaire in the corner, but Enjolras never really let it get to him.

Yes, he got angry, but most of the time he was able to keep his cool and ignore the cynic. Other times he would shout and spew hate filled words in the hope that Grantaire would just leave the Café and he would most of the time have the full support of his Amis.

Tonight though, they had told Enjolras he was being unreasonable and to his surprise most of them bluntly sided with Grantaire. Only Combeferre had stayed silent, not voicing his opinion out loud, but his look had said enough. And God, it just wasn't fair.

He had had the worst day; everyone had seemed to be out to get him. First the disapproving letter from his father that arrived that morning; then the nagging landlady who had insisted on receiving rent right that minute; next his professors who didn't cut him any slack and now his Amis.

The blonde revolutionary refused to look back at his fight with Grantaire to see if maybe he had been unfair or unreasonable. He'd just go home and work and everything would be fine in the morning. The only positive thing of this night was that at least he had been able to finish his speech before his fight with Grantaire had started.

Enjolras was so angry and lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the small black creature, looking at him defiantly and not in the least planning to move aside. When the blonde realized he was about to trample a cat, he made a wrong move in his hurry to avoid the animal and successfully sprained his ankle before crashing to the street.

A frustrated loud curse escaped his lips and he turned furious eyes towards the cat that hadn't moved at all and was now just looking haughtily back at him. "Useless pests", he muttered angrily while pushing himself up again, "Shoo, get out of my way".

With a small limp he resumed his way to his apartment. "Unbelievable", he groaned incredulously when he tried to put weight on his foot. "Can this day really get any worse?" He let out a frustrated sigh and threw another annoyed look back at the cat who had succeeded in screwing up his day even more. The black animal only tilted its head a little in response, pulled out the innocent eyes and let out a small meow, as if it was trying to apologize.

Enjolras snorted and narrowed his eyes before turning away again. "Yeah, I don't think so", he huffed. _Am I really talking to a cat now?_ He sighed and stumbled down the street and round the corner towards his rooms. When he finally arrived back he curtly greeted his landlady with a small nod and then made his way up the stairs, completely unaware of the black shadow that was following his every move.

* * *

It was only when he pushed the key in his lock and opened his front door that he noticed the black cat as it darted past him into his apartment and under a cabinet. There it stayed, just out of reach. "Damnit", Enjolras cursed, "This isn't happening".

He threw his books and notes on the table and spent the next half hour trying to coax the animal from under the cabinet, but with no such luck. After another fifteen minutes, the blonde revolutionary threw his hands in the air and snapped at the beast. "Fine, stay there then, see if I care. Just leave me the hell alone."

Shaking his head, he walked over towards his desk and sat down, desperate to just get some work done and forget about today. He managed a few hours of work, before exhaustion caught up on him and he fell asleep with his head on top of his books. It was at that moment that the little black animal tentatively crept out from under the cabinet and silently sneaked towards the blonde.

It jumped on top of the desk and sat down right in front of Enjolras, watching and waiting before finally curling up very close to the blonde's arm; hand and paw only inches away from each other. It took Enjolras no more than a few minutes before the loud purring woke him up. He blinked his eyes open and eyed the sleeping animal warily. His expression turning from angry to annoyed to mellow.

_In a way – if you squinted – this animal is just a victim of the corrupt political system in France_, Enjolras pondered. Just another innocent creature forced to live on the streets, not knowing love or comfort or happiness. _Well, not entirely innocent. He is the reason for my throbbing foot_. "And you broke into my apartment", he whispered out loud, causing the animal to wake up from his slumber.

They looked at each other for a minute and then the black kitten nuzzled up against his hand. Enjolras couldn't hold back the small smile that spread across his face. "Might as well get comfortable if we're both going to be useless and sleep", he mumbled as he picked the cat up and carried it towards the sofa.

He dropped the animal on a small pillow and let himself fall back against the cushions. Without really realizing what he was doing, Enjolras started to tell the cat all his irritations of the day. "And then they just all started telling me I stepped out of line, can you believe it? Grantaire isn't even there for the cause, just for the booze!" In response, the cat settled down in his lap and yawned. "Oh, I'm boring you?" the blonde asked.

The animal only blinked slowly at him before letting out a meow and pushing its head against Enjolras'. He snorted and stroked the fluffy black fur. "Well at least you can't talk back at me, so I guess you'll just always agree with what I say." After another few meaningless comments, the cat had fallen asleep and Enjolras followed suit.

* * *

When the first rays of light lit up the room, Enjolras became aware of a comfortable warmth in the crook of his neck. Apparently somewhere during the night, the little cat had decided to crawl even closer up to the revolutionary. He patted the animal a few times softly on the head before moving it and standing up.

He immediately winced and cursed under his breath when he put weight on his bad foot. He had completely forgotten about that. He really wasn't looking forward to the fuss Combeferre and Joly were no doubt going to make when he saw them that evening.

Sighing, he searched his cabinets for something to eat – not necessarily for himself, but for his guest – and came up with a small block of cheese. "It'll have to do", he sighed before turning back towards the sofa and crumbling the cheese in front of the cat. His heart ached a little at the sight of the little animal desperately eating all of the food; clearly starved.

"I'll go out later to get you some more", he said heartily. _What am I doing? I have a cat in my apartment. I can't have a cat in my apartment! Just get rid of it_. But he couldn't. He, Enjolras; the marble lover of liberty; reluctant to show any emotion, could not find it in his heart to throw the little black kitten back on the streets. "You'll just have to be my secret", he whispered, while gently scratching the cat behind its ears, who in response purred loudly.

"I'll call you Rousseau and yes I know it's predictable, but it suits you and it is my decision". Rousseau did not seem to mind and all as he happily searched for more of Enjolras' caresses, which the blonde was glad to give.

Who knew it would only take a ball of fluff to break through the marble mask of the fearless revolutionary leader.

_(Okay, I know this really doesn't make any sense, hehe, but it was in my head and I had to get it out. Hope you liked it though… I sort of have an idea for another few chapters, but I'm not sure yet if I'm going to work them out.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hi everyone! Wow, I'd never thought this story would actually be so likeable, haha, but I guess you're all the same as I am and you adore some kitten-hugger-Enjolras :) I liked writing the fluff, so here's another little chapter for you! Enjoy)_

Enjolras couldn't remember the last time he had felt this joyous about anything. For the first time in a very long time, he didn't work the whole day away. He didn't start essays that were not yet due, he didn't read chapters of books that were not yet scheduled and he didn't rewrite his speech for the meeting that night. No, for the first time Enjolras had actually taken the day off to spend time with his brand new roommate and he enjoyed every second of it.

Earlier that morning he had gone out to collect some supplies that would come in handy for Rousseau. It wasn't all that easy, shopping with a sprained ankle, but that didn't stop him. He bought some food – even threw in something to eat for himself – and material to put together a wooden container filled with sawdust and dirt, so that the cat could have a place to do its business. He also brought back a red, ragged cloth out of which he could fabric some sort of toy.

As soon as he got back home and had dropped the groceries on the table, Enjolras looked around the room in search of the little furry animal. When he didn't find it right away, he started to panic a little. _He couldn't have gotten out, could he?_ He checked under the cabinet, under the bed and behind his desk, but Rousseau was no were in sight.

Just as he wanted to go outside again to check the hallway, his eyes fell on the small lump underneath his bedcovers. Smiling, he walked over to the bedroom and sat down on his bed. He traced his finger lightly over the piece of fabric just in front of the lump and – as he expected – was rewarded with some spastic movements and feeble attempts to catch his finger.

He kept this little game going for some minutes before pulling away the covers in one quick movement, hoping to scare Rousseau a little, but the cat just sat up straight and looked at him uninterested before turning around to wash its tail.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows and snorted. He didn't really know what to make of this kitten. It was defiant and almost haughtily at times, but it was also extremely cuddly and devoted whenever he felt like it. He patted the animal a few times on its back before making his way to the living room to put away the supplies he had bought.

The minute he let himself fall back on the sofa, he heard a thump from the bedroom and a soft patter. A smile spread across his face as Rousseau jumped in his lap in one smooth motion and nuzzled against his face. His smile turned into a bright laugh when he felt a small, rough tongue lick his nose. "

That's gross you know that…you don't see me licking your face, now do you?" He didn't push the kitten away though and as soon as it had nestled itself in the crook of Enjolras' neck, the blonde allowed himself to fall asleep for a little while. He'd never before even considered sleeping at daytime, but how could you not doze off with a soft warmth lying in your neck and a calming purr in your ear.

* * *

Enjolras woke again somewhere near two in the afternoon, feeling more rested than he had in a long time. He might have slept more this night and day than he usually did in three days. _Combeferre should be proud_, he thought as he grinned at Rousseau who was still out cold and now lying somewhere near his feet.

He didn't bother to stand up yet; still content enough to stay comfortable and observe his new friend. If someone had told him yesterday that he was going to be living together with a cat, he'd probably laughed at him, thinking that would never happen. Even last night, he could've cursed the black animal; hating it as it caused him to fall and hurt his ankle. But now, only 15 hours later, he'd gotten so attached to the kitten that he was even able to put aside his work. He must make a peculiar sight.

Enjolras stayed like that for a while, and had completely forgotten that Combeferre was supposed to visit him that afternoon to discuss their latest pamphlets. He was just in the middle of playing a game with Rousseau when he heard a key turn in the lock and his best friend stepped in.

"Good afternoon Enjolras, I hope you're feeli…" Combeferre had to swallow the rest of his words as he noticed his best friend kneeling on the floor, dragging a string of rope around for nothing other than a _kitten_ to catch. He was dumbstruck. His eyes must be playing a trick on him. This was just not possible.

Enjolras' eyes went wide as he saw Combeferre enter his room. He stood up so fast that his head was spinning and he had to grab the table to keep from falling over. "Combeferre! Ah, c-come in…this isn't really what it looks like.." He said stuttering, while he gestured at the black kitten now hiding away on the sofa. But of course, it was exactly what it looked like and when Enjolras felt a blush spread across his cheeks, he quickly looked away.

Combeferre's expression remained blank as he tried to make sense of what he had just witnessed. It wasn't the fact that someone was playing with a cat that stroke him as odd, but the fact that it was Enjolras of all people who was doing it.

"You…ah…you have a cat in your apartment…Why do you have a cat in your apartment?" He asked slowly.

Enjolras looked to Rousseau and back at Combeferre and decided he'd better just tell his friend the truth. It was after all Combeferre who asked him and Enjolras was sure the medical student wouldn't make fun of him. Or at least, he hoped he wouldn't.

"Uh…yes, well, that's a funny story actually…" he began, chuckling nervously as he hopped towards a chair and motioned for Combeferre to sit down as well. "I was having a pretty bad day yesterday…you ah, you'll remember I suppose?"

"Faintly"

"Yes, well, when I walked home I didn't really pay attention to where I was going and apparently Rousseau was just in the middle of the road and he wasn't about to move and so I had to make this weird movement to avoid him and he caused me to sprain my ankle – Oh, yeah, I sprained my ankle by the way – and I got really angry and I cursed him. But when I resumed my walk back towards my apartment, I didn't notice he was following me until he shot passed me and hid under the cabinet."

Enjolras paused a moment, looking back at the kitten on the couch. It was now sitting up straight and eyed Combeferre warily. When he noticed Enjolras was looking at him, he got off the couch, walked over and jumped on Enjolras' lap. There he sat down and stared at the medical student intently.

Enjolras continued while he absentmindedly started to pet the cat. The serene smile that broke across his face had Combeferre raise his eyebrows as high as they could go. "So I tried to get coax him from under there, but he just wouldn't listen, so I decided to let him stay there and get some work done myself. And ah, apparently I fell asleep while working" – He ignored the Combeferre's snort – "and when I woke up, he was nestled around my arm 'Ferre! And I got to thinking…I couldn't just throw him out on the street again, could I? I mean, he's just a victim as well and we're trying to help victims, so why wouldn't I try to help him."

Combeferre frowned amusedly, he really couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Who knew?_ He looked at his young friend with a small smile while Enjolras continued his story.

"Well and then one thing led to another and I took him to the couch and we fell asleep there together and today I decided I'd just keep him here…There's no harm in that and Rousseau needs a place to stay and I don't care if you think it's weird or if you disapprove…I'm not getting rid of him."

Enjolras hadn't dared to look at Combeferre at all while telling his story and when he did look up, he wasn't happy with the twitching of his friend's lips and the way he tried to suppress a laugh. He narrowed his eyes at the bespectacled man and pursed his lips defiantly.

Combeferre noticed how Enjolras was looking at him and this only made him want to laugh more. He wasn't laughing _at_ his friend; not at all. Enjolras and a kitten…it was actually a quite endearing sight to say the least. But one thing did almost cause him to laugh out loud.

He pressed his lips together and hid his mouth behind his hand for a moment before asking: "You, ah…", he cleared his throat, "You named him Rousseau?" He wasn't at all surprised and it even seemed fitting, but he couldn't help but comment on it nonetheless.

Enjolras scowled and sighed exasperatedly. "Yes I did. And it fits him perfectly. I assume you probably don't know that Jean Jacques Rousseau saw cats as superior animals? He once said that a person's attitude to cats is a vital test of character. Those of despotic nature don't like cats because the cat is free and will never consent to become a slave. Therefore, Rousseau is the perfect name for him," he said proudly as he scratched the cat behind its ears, "He'll be forever without chains, true freedom, a symbol of what we try to achieve."

Combeferre was amazed. It actually made sense. His smile turned into a more genuine one and he reached out towards Rousseau. "May I?"

Enjolras nodded and placed the little furry kitten on Combeferre's lap. There was some tentative touching from Combeferre's side and some curious sniffling from Rousseau's, but the two seemed to hit it off perfectly as Rousseau nuzzled his head against Combeferre's hand and started to purr. Enjolras smiled brightly – he practically beamed – and it did something to Combeferre's heart to see his best friend so genuinely happy.

* * *

"So, you're keeping him then? You know you'd actually have to take care of him, right? That means you need to remember he has to eat. You might go without food for days on end, but a kitten can't. And he needs attention, so you'll have to allow yourself to take a break from working once in a while."

Enjolras huffed a little and stood, wincing slightly as he walked towards the cupboards. "I already bought things for him to eat. And for myself as well." He hesitated a little before adding: "And I have been paying attention to him all day today. I haven't even rewritten my speech, so I think I can manage. I'll be able to take breaks and on those days that I can't, you can come over and take care of him. I know you like him."

Combeferre chuckled and narrowed his eyes at Enjolras. He seemed different, happier, well-rested and less worrisome. This whole cat ordeal might actually be good for him. "I might", he agreed, "Best not to tell Joly though…he would find you a list of how unhygienic having a stray cat in your apartment is."

"He's not sick or anything and he slept in my neck last night, so if I was going to get ill, I'd probably already be showing signs, which I'm not. I'd rather not have any of the Amis know by the way…It's not like they would understand. They'd only make fun of me."

Combeferre smiled at that. "Maybe at first…Courfeyrac might keep it up a little longer, but I'm sure they'd understand eventually...And since when do you care? They already make fun of you at times" he said reassuringly and continued before Enjolras could respond to that, "Now show me that foot of yours…I assume you just continued walking on it all the time?"

Enjolras bit his lip, cleared his throat once and looked away.

"Of course you did", Combeferre said and he shook his head. "No cat will break through your obstinacy, I guess.."

TBC. (maybe)

_(Haha, I'm having so much fun writing this. I just have all these adoring and fluffy images in my head. Hope you liked the chapter and please let me know what you think in a review?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Thank you all who have read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story! Means a lot to me and I'm so, so glad you're liking this story. I know updates for this story are a lot less frequent than my other stories, but they just take up so much of my time. Do forgive me :) Here's another chapter, enjoy!)_

"You shouldn't have walked on it, Julien", Combeferre mumbled annoyed as he inspected his friend's ankle, now swollen and bruised, "you should have given it at least a days rest...you've worsened it."

Enjolras sighed exasperatedly and winced when Combeferre circled his foot. "It's just sprained...walking on it helps it heal faster; Joly told me that once.."

"Yes, after you have given it some rest and put it up for a while to reduce the swelling. You clearly haven't and that's why you've worsened it and why you're in more pain now than you could have been", Combeferre said shortly and he gave his friend a stern look. "I'll bandage it for you, but you're going to refrain from walking on it. If you do now, you'll only make it worse."

Enjolras huffed indignantly. "We have a meeting tonight, I have to walk on it! Besides, you act like it's all my fault, which it isn't!" And he shot an angry look at Rousseau, but the cat wasn't at all impressed and just stared back.

"I'll get you a cane or something to walk short distances with, but you still have to accept that you're going to be quite immobile for a short while", Combeferre said, barely able to suppress a smile when he saw the look on Enjolras' face as Rousseau jumped up in his' lap and started to purr loudly.

"Look at it from the bright side, mon ami, at least you'll have someone to keep you company."

Enjolras looked down at Rousseau and felt a smile tug at his lips. He ducked his head down and kissed the cat lightly on the top of its head. "That's true", he mumbled before suddenly sitting up straight and remember he wasn't alone. He cleared his throat and scowled at the amused look on Combeferre's face.

"What?" He asked curtly.

Combeferre shook his head and chuckled softly. "Nothing, Julien...you just...well, you just amaze me at times, that's all."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Well, I think I'm done here", Combeferre said as he carefully lifted Enjolras' now bandaged foot off his lap, "I'll help you to the sofa and you are going to sit there with your ankle lifted until I return to pick you up for the meeting. I'll bring a cane with me."

Enjolras was about to protest but swallowed his words when he saw Combeferre's determined expression. As soon as he sat down and his foot was lifted atop a pile of pillows, Combeferre turned around and made his way to the door.

"Could you at least give me some stuff to do? I still have an essay to write and I have to revise this meeting's speech", Enjolras mumbled annoyed as he motioned with his arm towards his desk.

"Since you ask so nicely", Combeferre answered and he walked over to the desk to collect some of Enjolras' stuff. "Here you go. Endulge me will you, and just give that foot some rest. Don't go walking around again when I leave this apartment. I only have your best interest at heart."

"I know", Enjolras mumbled seriously as he took the book and papers from his friend and then added with a honest smile, "I'll do my best."

"I guess that's all I can ask for", Combeferre said, "I'll see you in a few hours." And then he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Enjolras managed a good half hour to work, before he got interrupted by a certain black creature trying to catch the quill with which he was writing his essay. He tried to push Rousseau away, but it only ended up with the kitten jumping on the handrail of the sofa and attacking his bouncing curls.

"Can't give me a few hours of peace, can you?" Enjolras chuckled lightly and he grabbed the cat over the top of his head and placed it on his lap. "You can sit here, but you've got to let me work at least for a bit longer. I have a meeting to run tonight, you know and this essay is due next week...and I can get quite touchy if I'm stressed, so you'd best let me work.."

Rousseau watched him closely, folded his paws beneath his body and curled its tail gracefully. Enjolras tried to continue working, but every time he looked up, his eyes met the narrowed ones of Rousseau. Enjolras pursed his lips and frowned._ It's like he's testing me... _

About an hour later, Rousseau suddenly stood from his spot on Enjolras' lap and moved up a little higher. He gave the blond one defiant look and then resolutely dropped down on top of the papers Enjolras was working on. He immediately curled up and closed his eyes.

Enjolras stared at the cat with a disgruntled frown and snorted. "Are you serious right now?" He only got a satisfied snore in response.

Enjolras glared at the cat, but couldn't find it in himself to shove Rousseau away, so instead he tried to pull the papers from under the cat. When that didn't seem to work either, he gave up and settled for petting the soft fluffy fur.

"We need to set some ground rules", he mumbled quietly when Rousseau started purring. "You have to give me time to work, because this won't work otherwise." He sighed and checked the clock on his wall; Combeferre would be back again in an hour and a half. Just when Enjolras tried to wriggle his speech from under the cat, there was a knock on the door.

He knew it couldn't be Combeferre, because the medical student wouldn't want him to stand and walk and knew the door wasn't locked so he would just walk in. Enjolras hesitated and then called out: "Who is it?"

"It's Jehan! Will you open the door for me? Please?"

Enjolras cursed under his breath. Prouvaire...Why did the poet have to drop by now? He couldn't send him away...Enjolras looked at Rousseau, who was now alert and sitting up straigt, watching the door.

With a deep sigh, Enjolras called out: "I sprained my ankle, Combeferre doesn't want me to walk on it much...The door isn't locked though, so you can come in." He shifted a little and tried to prepare himself for the reaction Jehan was going to give him when he saw Rousseau.

"Oh, okay! Hang on a bit, my hands are kind of full...", there were some fidgetting sounds and then the door opened, revealing a slightly flushed Jehan; arms packed with flyers.

"Hi, Enjolras, I just dropped by to give you these, they were done early and I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought...", Jehan trailed off mid-sentence and dropped the stack of flyers on the table with a thump, "Oh my god, who is your friend?", he then piped up happily.

Enjolras was more than a little bemused when Jehan came running towards him and immediately picked up Rousseau from his lap. "He's such a beauty, where did you get him? Why do you have him? Enjolras! This is wonderful, tell me how you got him please?"

"I will if you let me speak", Enjolras answered briskly. He was quite surprised by Jehan's reaction. He knew Jehan would be one of the last people to make fun of him, but he hadn't expected the poet to be all over Rousseau right away. "I tripped over him when I went home from the meeting last night and somehow he followed me back to my apartment. There he stayed for at least two hours hiding under a cabinet and when he came out I was too tired to throw him out, so I guess, you could say we bonded and now he sort of lives here…"

"He's adorable! What's his name?" Jehan squeaked as he buried his face in the black fur and Enjolras wondered if he even listened to his story at all.

"I called him Rousseau, because he resembles freedom", Enjolras said seriously while he sat up a little straighter.

"That's perfect. Hello, Rousseau, I am Jean Prouvaire and I think you'll make a wonderful addition to our group…Think of all the poems I could write about you…I've already thought of a few, you know", Jehan rambled on as he pulled one of the flowers, braided in his hair, out and dragged it in front of the cat who started to happily chase it.

Enjolras looked at the pair of them with a small smile and sorted out his essay and notes for that night's speech. Now that Jehan was occupying Rousseau, he might as well get some work done.

"Oh, Enjolras, we should have the meeting here tonight! So that everyone can meet him; I'm sure all the Amis would love him right away. I mean, just look at him…"

Jehan turned hopeful eyes at Enjolras, but the blond would not have it. "Absolutely not Prouvaire. You and Combeferre are the only ones who know about Rousseau and I don't think it necessary for the other ones to know about him. We have far more important things to discuss and we will not do that in my apartment, but in the Musain."

Jehan nodded dejectedly and scratched the cat behind its ears.

"You can keep him company until the meeting though? I need to work some more and he won't leave me alone…He seems to like you, so you'll make a fine distraction", Enjolras mumbled, already engrossed in his work and therefore missing the smile of pure delight that broke across Jehan's face.

"I will! I will keep him company, we'll go to the bedroom so we won't disturb you", the poet exclaimed happily as he picked Rousseau up and carried him to Enjolras' bedroom. There he continued his little game of drag-and-chase and talked softly to the kitten.

Enjolras glanced at the clock again. He still had little more than an hour to work; that would do just fine. But even though his eyes remained fixed on the papers and texts before him; his mind travelled to Jehan and Rousseau in the other room. A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the younger student chant the first words of what would undoubtedly be another dreamy, romantic poem.

TBC.

_(Haha, still having fun with this one :) I'm just having the most adorable images in my head. Hope you liked it; please let me know if you do? Thanks!)_


End file.
